The Nazo Wars
by Neverswinter
Summary: Shadow, Sonic and the gang must rise up against a old forgotern evil, but can they defeat this seemingly unstoppble force. First Fan Fic please be kind, but could use help


Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic Characters they belong to there respective owners

Sonic - So you're finally making a story about us ……

Shadow – No shit Sherlock

Me – calm it boys or your tidying my room

Sonic and Shadow – "gulp" Yes Sir …….

Shadow – "muttered" jackass

Me – what was that

Shadow - Nothing ……

* * *

10,000 years ago a great evil arose and threatened to the whole of Mobius he and his four horsemen rained tyranny and Darkness everywhere they went and left the planet in destruction and ruin. The gods looked down upon mobius and declared this was wrong they called 7 orphans to them and gave them a great gift they where chosen because of there bravery and they willingness to help others over themselves.

The gods granted the 7 sacred champions 7 mystical gems known as the Chaos Emeralds each would give one of the warriors power beyond imagining over the elements Wind ,Fire ,Water ,Earth ,Darkness ,Light and Thunder with the powers the gods had given them they Vanquished the Evil and saved mobius after the great battle they meet and joined there powers into one and created the Master Emerald though this the evil would be imprisoned within it until the time came they where free once again……

In a small village near the southern most reaches of one of the great continents of mobius there was a cluster of 4 houses joined into one big one there lived Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends who where enjoying the time relaxing and working in the fields to produce the wheat and crops they needed to survive the year they all decided to live together to get the most crops they could and so they could also enjoy each others company.

Inside the main house in the centre of the makeshift castle sat Sonic the Hedgehog who was reading a book with Amy and Silver in the main room today was there day off from working so they decided to relax together.

"Amy what you reading there?" pondered Sonic

"A book my mother gave me before she died" Amy said with tearful eyes

"Amy are you okay" Sonic asked Amy with a caring voice

"Yes don't worry Sonic I'm fine, I just miss my mother that's all" Amy said sadly

"Don't worry Amy its okay" sonic said and went up and gave her a hug

"Thanks Sonic" Amy said sounding a bit more cheery

"Don't worry about it" Sonic said with a loving smile

"So what's this book about?" sonic asked curiously

"It's about a great evil and that seven holy warriors came and defended mobius against it" Amy said with excitement in her eyes

"Sounds cool" Sonic said with a grin on his face

Just as there convocation had finished silver decided to join in

"So Amy have you seen Tails new invention?" he pondered

"No I haven't seen it yet, he said he would show me later with the rest guys" Amy said with a smile on her face

"Well I'm sure you guys will like it, it's sure to help in the coming winter" silver said with a cheerful grin on his face

Just as they had finished there was a call from the kitchen

"Lunch is ready guys can u go get Shadow and the others" asked a blonde haired hedgehog in a sweat kindly tone

"Sure Maria ill go get them" said Sonic

Just as he finished he flashed out the door at the speed of sound which made Maria jump and then turned to Amy

"I don't think I will ever get used to your boyfriend speeding around everywhere" she said to Amy and then giggled a little

"Ah I'm sure you will get use to it" she teased Maria

And then they both let out a laugh

Down at the field the group that was working today was just packing away the tools for the knowing that the field was looking good and healthy

Shadow who sealing off the water they used from the river to water the crops was thinking about something that happened that night

*Flashback to dream*

"Shadow" a deep godly voice said from the heavens

"We have chosen you to have the power of foresight this will allow you to see into the future" said the heavenly voice

"But at a great cost" the voice said sadly

"The cost of this great "Gift" will be your Eyesight" he said

"I am so dreadfully sorry but without this gift the world and your friends wont live in the future I hope you understand" he Voice said with compassion

"If it means I will be saving my friends and Maria then I shall take this burden" Shadow said with immense bravery

"You shale be rewarded for your sacrifice in the future, I promise you this" said the voice in a solemn voice

*End of Flashback*

After that moment he saw Sonic racing up to him at startling speed and suddenly with accuracy stopped in front of him

"Hey Shadow Maria told me to tell you that lunch is ready everyone is already back at the house but you so I came to find you" Sonic said with a smile

"Hey Sonic ill race you back" Shadow said with a challenging look in his eye

"Sure" Sonic said with a cocky look on his face

"GO" shadow yelled at they both raced off at super sonic speed

* * *

Back at the house Maria and Amy where getting worried where there to lovers had disappeared off to

"Amy I'm getting worried where do u suppose they are" asked Maria with a panicked look on her face

"I don't know Maria" said Amy with the same look

Just as they finished two bolts of lightning came though the door looking exhausted and collapsed on the floor, Amy and Maria then both ran over to them to see if they where alright

After making sure the boys where alright they began lunch, around the big table was the whole gang Sonic ,Shadow ,Maria ,Amy ,Silver ,Blaze ,Knuckles ,Rouge and Tails all of which looked exhausted as they ate and talked about the day then shadow finally got the courage to tell his friends about his dream

"Guys….." Shadow began with an uneasy tone

"Yea what is it shadow" asked Sonic with a worried look and tone on his face

"I need to tell you guys something" Shadow said with an uneasy look on him

"Last night I had a dream in it I was talking to a mysterious voice and it told me I was chosen to bear the gift of foresight at the cost of my eyesight the voice also said it was necessary to save all of your lives but I would be repaid because of my sacrifice one day" he said with a very scared look on his face

After that it was silence everyone had a uneasy look there face apart from Maria who was Hugging shadow to calm the uneasy hedgehog down, after the silence sonic spoke

"Don't worry shadow I know this must have been a scary thing to tell us be at least we are now prepared and anyway it might not happen maybe it was just a dream" Sonic said fearfully

For the rest of the day they spend it in the main hall area which was full of chairs and large cushioned benches which tails had invented

Sat on a bench alone was Shadow and Maria, Shadow who has fallen asleep wit his head on Maria lap was on everyone's concern, they then all joined Maria who was glad they would help her and shadow though this.

"Guys" Sonic said in a quite voice so he didn't wake shadow up

" I'm a bit worried for Shadow he seemed a bit upset before our race but he seems even more scared now cause he doesn't know what's going to happen, how are you holding up Maria?" Sonic said fearfully

"I'm okay" Maria said tearfully as she stroked shadows quills

"I just don't know what would happen to his personality if she lost his eyesight" she explained

"Well" Knuckles added we need to keep an eye on him all the time

"I don't really want to see him alone if he eyesight does go" Knuckles continued

"I agree" said Sonic

"We have to keep an eye on him just in case" they all said together

After they said that Shadow started arousing and waking up, as he woke up he saw everyone was around him and Maria looked a little said

"Hey why is everyone around me?" he asked with a curious look on his face

"We where comforting Maria this whole thing has shook her pretty hard because she does not want to lose you" Sonic said looking at Maria who smiled at him

Shadow then looked at Maria and said "Don't worry Maria you will never lose me" and gave her a strong deep passionate kiss on the lips which made her muscles relax

After that romantic moment Maria started crying into shadow, after a while she feel asleep exhausted on shadows lap, after a few more hours talking they all decided to go to bed Shadow carried Maria off to there room seeing as how she was still asleep and Sonic and Amy went to there's, Tails who used his tails to fly up to his room on the crow's-nest which was also his workshop knuckles and rouge then went to there room which was on the lower levels off the room

That night shadow had another dream from the mysterious voice

"Shadow the time is approaching" the voice said with some regret

"Look to the solar eclipse that is when the time of Reckoning shale some" he said in kindly manner

"I understand then I shale spend my last few hours with Maria and my friends then" Said Shadow Bravely

After that shadow awoke with a great sweat and jolted upright suddenly in fear, because of this Maria awoke who was in bed next to him

"Shadow are you okay" she asked kindly

"Yes I'm fine I just had another bad dream is all" he said with a very fearfully look on his face

"You had another dream from that voice again didn't you?" she said with a sad look on her face

"Yes I did but don't worry I promised everything will be fine" he lied and then gave a loving strong kiss

And then they both went back to sleep

The next day came and they when all eating breakfast before going to the field when shadow has I master idea

"Hey guys" shadow said curiously

"Why don't we work in the field today it will be fun and we can all work together like old time" he said with a grin on his face

"Sure" sonic said with a grin also on his face

At that moment blaze and sliver walked down the stairs from, there room

"Hey Morning everyone" they both said together

After the rest of them greeted the other it was time to get to work that day shadow noticed he was never alone and people where always keeping an eye on him

After they had started taking and lunch break Shadow, Sonic, Maria and Amy where all asleep on there lovers while the rest of them where talking

"So does anyone know when shadow is suppose to lose his eyesight" Tail pondered

"No one knows but shadow but I'm sure it wont be for a while" blaze said with a slight smile on her face

"Anyway I have a present for shadow before he does lose his eyesight" said tails, after that tails unwrapped a bundle from his inventors sac and pulled out some red black and yellow looking boots with knobs on the end

Silver looked at the shoes and said "I can sense magic on them, what are they" silver asked being a Warlock himself

"They are for shadow as u all know shadow has trouble running at high speeds unlike sonic who was born natural to run shadow learned to run at the same speed these shows will allow Shadow to skate along the ground when he starts running" tails exclaimed pleased with is work

"I'm sure Shadow will love them" Silver said with a grin after that shadow and the other began to wake up

After they where all wake tails showed shadow the shoes

"By the gods tails u invented them for me?" shadow asked curiously

"Yea" tails said "Why not try them out" he continued

"Sure" exclaimed shadow as he placed them on

As soon as he started running Shadow didn't need to run anymore he was gliding thought the air about the same speed as sonic

As he returned he thanked tails for his invention

"Thanks kiddo" Shadow exclaimed giving him a hug

After they where done they started heading Home with all the couples holding hands and tails was flying with sonic and Amy after a few moment the light suddenly started to fade

As they all looked up they saw the moon was covering the sun

"By the Gods a Solar eclipse" Sonic and Tails exclaimed

At that moment shadow new it was time he then held Marias hold more tightly and looked into her face, he then kissed her and told her he would be back

Shadow then glided at full speed to the path ahead of him and knelt onto one knee he was so fast no on could keep up , Sonic then run to Shadows side just as a powerful beam struck Shadow, Shooting Sonic back into knuckles and Silver who where coming up behind him knocking them to the floor just as the saw the beam turned to shadow having a fit in front of them and energy surged though his body and a great silver light shoot out of his eye then once the eclipse stopped the light vanished and Shadow was left of the Floor Passed out

After that Maria run up to him crying to see if he was okay closely followed by Sonic and everyone else

"Is he okay" Maria started shouting and crying at the same time

"Tails" Sonic looked at his friend "is he going to be okay"

"I'm not sure" he answered

When they got back to the house shadow was very weak and to sick for them to talk to him so they just sat down and waited for him to awaken

After a phew hours shadow began to move

"He's waking up" Maria said who was behind he boyfriend who was lying on her

Instantly everyone else got up to see if there friend was okay

The first thing shadow could hear was Sonic and Maria's Voice talking about him asking him if was awake and to open his eyes

Shadow then sat up with his eyes still closed and opened them but saw nothing

"Hey who turned out the lights, is this some idea of a joke" Shadow spoke with worry in his voice

He then heard Sonics Voice "Shadow no one has turned the lights off" he said with sadness in his voice

Maria then looked into his eyes and gasped

"What is it what's happened" Shadow demanded with fear

"Honey, your eyes they are gray, you're blind!" she said with tears coming out of her eyes in a very upset voice

Shadow then collapse back into Maria's arms

"It's just like the voice said would happen" he said sadly

Then said "Guys can u leave me and Maria in peace please I want to talk to her in private"

"Sure buddy" Sonic said

And they all left the room until Shadow and Maria where alone

"Maria ….." shadow started

"Don't worry I know" she said still crying

"I promise I will make it up to you one day and make you the happiest person in the world I swear this on my honour" he exclaimed before Maria got changed and they went to bed Maria Hugging onto him and she would not let go

"Shadow I will do what ever I can to help you though this I promise but for tonight I wish to make you happy as well" she said with happy Tone then kissed him , shadow not knowing what lay in the night ahead

In the next morning Shadow woke and didn't know what he was going to do, Maria was still asleep next to him and did not wish to wake her, he got up slowly and with a bit of effort made sure she we covered by the blanket again and with some difficulty got dressed and make his way to the door was he opened it he slipped on a Crystal orb that front of him and fell down the stairs with a crash as he got up slowly he felt a hand helping him up and a voice saying

"Good thing I was already coming up to get you two" said Sonic with a cheerful tone

"We need softer stairs" Shadow stated as he got up and heard a giggle coming from the table in front of him

"Ill make a magical enchantment on the stairs so you will hover if u trip" said Silver

As he got up he heard Marias voice shouting "Is Shadow alright" with a panicked tone

"Other than a few bumps and knowing that the smell of the floor is like I'm fine" Shadow said with a grin on his face

While the started having breakfast with Shadow struggling to figure out which food was which and trying to see if he could even eat it without making a mess. He suddenly got a really light head; everyone then turned and faced him and his eyes where glowing silver and he spoke in a voice not his own

"From the darkest evil the 5 shale return to battle against the world which despises them, in the greatest hour of need the mighty 7 shale rise up and defend innocent with there power against the darkness"

Shadow then collapsed to the floor and the other crowed around him

A few minutes later shadow awoke saying "ouch why does my head hurt so much"

"I think you just delivered a prophecy …………." Exclaimed Maria

* * *

Me – well chapter one is finally finished

Sonic - Ha-ha shadow u seem more emotional than usual

Shadow – yea well at least I'm getting the better part of the story

Me – calm it you two

Sonic – when will I get a bigger role?

Me – in the next few chapters

Maria – what will happen to me after what happened with me and shadow?

Me – You will have to find out in the next chapter


End file.
